A sötétség rabmadarai
by delora067
Summary: Amikor az életünk kikerül a megszokott normális mederből, kénytelenek vagyunk olyan döntéseket hozni, amiket máskor nem tennénk. Lepaktálunk a gonosszal is, a saját túlélésünk kedvéért.. de végül mindenkit utolér a szörnyű felismerés: a gonosz minden ember lelkében ott lakozik. Bane/OC


**A sötétség rabmadarai**

- Kelj fel! Mennünk kell! – ráztam meg Katie vállát. Álmosan nézett rám, de azonnal megértette, hogy a nyugalmunk eddig tartott. Már ha volt nekünk egyáltalán olyanunk ebben a városban.

Shawna Howson a nevem, 23 éves vagyok és a húgommal Gotham city szülöttei vagyunk. Most már csak foglyok. Mióta Bane átvette az irányítást, minden rosszra fordult. Mi azok közé a kiváltságos emberek közé tartoztunk, akik benne voltak az elitben, vagyis mind felkerültünk a halállistára.

- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte Katie, miközben a ruháit válogatta. Hatéves létére meglehetősen jó érzéke volt a divathoz, de ez az utóbbi időben már nem számított.  
- Még nem tudom, de meg kéne próbálni elhagyni a várost…  
- Tudod, hogy nem fog menni – nézett rám szomorúan. Olyan elkeserítő volt ez az egész. Az életünk széthullott, és neki is muszáj volt felnőnie egy pillanat alatt.

És akkor meghallottuk a hangokat a földszintről. Most törtek be.  
- Egy pisszenést se! – suttogtam a húgomnak és óvatosan kiaraszoltunk a szobából. A táskákat már hetekkel korábban összekészítettük, hogyha eljön az idő, azonnal menekülhessünk.  
Kinyitottam a rejtekajtót, és megvártam amíg Katie bemászik, aztán én következtem és még épp idejében csuktam be az ajtót. A járat egy régi szellőző volt, ami behálózta az egész lakást. Amíg nem fedezik fel, addig biztonságban leszünk, és mivel elég szűkös a hely, nem valószínű, hogy bárki is utánunk jön.  
Lassan haladtunk, hogy ne csapjunk zajt. Így viszont remekül hallottuk az ő zajongásukat, a pusztítás hangjait. Az otthonunkat, és vele az emlékeinket dúlták fel, beszennyezve azt a keveset, ami még megmaradt. Katie halkan hüppögni kezdett, de nem szóltam rá, mert én is a könnyeimet nyeltem. _Jó, hogy ezt anyának már nem kellett megérnie.  
_Az alagsorban volt időnk szusszanni egyet, és végig gondolni a folytatást.  
- Nincs más választás. Innen lefelé vezet az út – jelentettem ki színtelen hangon. Katie elsápadt.  
- De az Bane terepe. Ott végképp nem lesz esélyünk.  
Megragadtam a vállát és magam felé fordítottam.  
- Ha összetartunk és meghúzzuk magunkat, kijutunk onnan. És te is tudod, hogy az utcára nem mehetünk.  
Láttam rajta hogy nem ért egyet velem, de nem akarta megnehezíteni a dolgomat. Nekem kellett megvédenem magunkat, és így önkéntelenül is átvettem az anya szerepet.

Az alagutak sötétek és nyirkosak voltak, de csak a magunkkal hozott fénycsövekre számíthattunk. Igazság szerint már ezt is soknak tartottam, de a húgom így is nagyon félt. Ha lebukunk, nem emiatt fogunk lebukni.  
- Itt van egy szerelő járat, szerintem ez jó lesz egy ideig – intettem Katienek hogy kövessen.  
- Meddig maradunk itt?  
Nem akartam hazudni neki, vagy olyat ígérni, amit nem tudok betartani.  
- Átgondoljuk hogy hogyan tovább, kicsit kiismerjük magunkat, aztán meglépünk. – Tudtam hogy nem a legjobb válasz, de ez fedte legjobban a valóságot.  
Azt azonban nem gondoltam, hogy abból a pár napból, amit az „átgondolásra" szántam, pár hét lesz. Igazság szerint nem volt hova mennünk, és ezzel Katie is tisztában volt. Apára sem számíthattunk. Ha akart volna segíteni, már rég megtette volna. Sosem szeretett, és mindennél fontosabb volt neki a munkája. De legalább Katiere lehetett volna tekintettel.

- Éhes vagyok – hallottam a halk nyöszörgést a sötétből. Kitapogattam a kezét és bátorítóan megszorítottam.  
- Tudom, én is az vagyok – sóhajtottam. Éhesen és kimerülten ültünk a sötétben. Mindketten fáztunk és rémültek voltunk, Bane emberei pedig napi szinten járőröztek a búvóhelyünk közelében. Ameddig a kajánk el nem fogyott, nem volt gond, de nem akartam éheztetni a húgomat. Nem bírtam látni a szenvedését.  
- De tudom, hogy hol találunk kaját… - suttogtam magam elé.  
- Túl veszélyes, ne menjünk oda – könyörgött sírós hangon.  
- Bízz bennem!  
Ez volt az utolsó és leghibásabb kérésem felé, amit a mai napig nem tudok megbocsátani magamnak.

A folyosó kihalt volt, de sokkal világosabb is. Félve, az árnyékban meghúzódva lépkedtünk előre, de egyelőre kitartott a szerencsénk. Sokat kattogtam azon, hogy mi lenne ha összeakadnék Bane-el. Sok szenvedést okozott a városnak, nekünk pedig nehézséget, de nem volt okom gyűlölni, inkább csak féltem tőle. Láttam, hogy minden nehézség nélkül képes gyilkolni, de mióta a társa meghalt, valahogy más lett. Nem kereste a tömegek csodálatát, ritkábban mutatkozott. Ettől függetlenül nem ringattam magam hamis illúziókba. Gondolkodás nélkül megölne, ha az útjába kerülnék… és az én nyakamat amúgy sem túl nehéz eltörni, török mint a ropi.

Egyre beljebb jutottunk a fészkükbe, és mindketten tudtuk hogy innen már nem lehet visszatáncolni. Arról fogalmam se volt, hogy hol tartják az ételt, így próba képen mindenhová bekukkantottunk. Már az ötödik üres helyiséget néztük át feleslegesen, amikor megpillantottuk Banet.

Az ágya szélén ült, és egy könyvet olvasott. A látvány sokkolt. Valamiért olyan szürreális volt az egész. Talán a neveltetésem következtében, bennem is bujkált némi előítéletesség, ami miatt úgy gondoltam hogy a Banehez hasonló bűnözők képtelenek a normális emberi cselekedetekre. Inkább kinéztem belőle, hogy az áldozatait csontozza, mint hogy a Shakespeare összest tanulmányozza. Erre a gondolatra muszáj volt elmosolyodnom.

- Hé, ti! Mit kerestek itt? – kiáltott ránk egy fegyveres őr a folyosó másik oldaláról. Bane hamarabb reagált mint mi. Lecsapta a könyvet és megindult az ajtó felé. Egy szívverésnyi pillanattal hamarabb, mint hogy elérte volna – elkaptam a húgom kezét és futni kezdtünk az ellenkező irányba. Követtek minket, egyre többen. Már nem volt szükség az óvatosságra, csak el akartunk tűnni, mindegy hogy hova, de innen el.

Emelkedni kezdett a szint, nehezebb volt futni – ráadásul Katie is kezdett kifulladni, de reménykedtem hogy kitart és hogy a kijárat tényleg közel van már.  
Amikor azonban befutottunk egy csarnok szerű placcra, elöntött a rémület. Az üldözőink is beértek minket, de nem akartam feladni, képtelen voltam könyörögni az életünkért.  
A tekintetem ekkor megakadt az északi falon. Volt ott egy létra, ami egy függőfolyosóban folytatódott, az pedig isten tudja hová vezetett, de ez volt az utolsó lehetőségünk.  
- Mássz fel! – kiáltottam Katiere. Én pedig szorosan a nyomában maradva, de az ellenséget szemmel tartva hátráltam. Még nem támadtak, vártak. Vártak a parancsra. Hogy Bane mire várt, arról fogalmam se volt. Talán tetszett neki annyira a műsor, hogy húzza még az időt egy kicsit.

Hagytam, hogy Katie kicsit feljebb jusson, miközben már a létra alján voltam. Bane közelebb lépett.  
- Shawna! – kiáltott oda Katie, már majdnem fent volt a függőfolyosónál.  
- Menj tovább, mindjárt ott vagyok – nyugtattam meg, és mászni kezdtem.

Nem mertem lenézni, de egyre inkább éreztem hogy nem fogunk kijutni innen.  
Amikor már fent álltunk, láttam hogy persze azonnal követnek. Bane tényleg játszott velünk, ő maga nem jött utánunk, de az embereit szabadon eresztette. Ráadásul az utat is elzárták előlünk, és a marcona őr nem tűnt meggyőzhetőnek. Itt már nem lehetett tárgyalásos alapon elintézni a konfliktusokat. _Akkor marad a másik, csak nehogy megbánja._ Azon kaptam magam, hogy arrébb tolom Katiet és az ellenfelemet méricskélem.  
- Kérlek, ne tedd Shawna… - nyöszörögte, de a túlélés iránti küzdelem erősebbnek bizonyult.  
- Hallgass csak a kislányra, és ne keresd a bajt – vakkantotta oda a férfi, és kés villant a kezében. Én eközben a felettünk futó csöveket gusztáltam – jónak tűntek, de amúgy sem volt más lehetőségem.

Ránéztem ellenfelemre – akit már csak két méter választott el tőlünk, de félreértve szándékomat, most futni kezdett felénk. Felugrottam és megragadtam a csövet, majd próba képen előre – hátra hintáztattam magam, aztán nagyobb lendületet véve és támadóm csökkenő távolságát alaposan kicentizve, körbelendültem. Az utolsó pillanatban befeszítettem a lábamat és arcon rúgtam a döbbent pasit.  
A rúgás felkészületlenül érte, és telibe talált. Olyannyira elkábult, hogy átborult a korláton és lezuhant a földre.

- Shawna? – szólított meg félős hangon Katie.  
- Nincs semmi baj, menjünk! – megfogtam a kezét és húztam magam után. – Ne nézz le!  
Nem akartam hogy lássa, a nővére kegyetlenségének a nyomát. Az voltam, és kár lett volna tagadni. De egy olyan világban éltünk, ahol ez jelentette a túlélést. Csak mentem előre rendületlenül, és képtelen voltam felfogni a valóságot. Előbb megöltem egy embert. Egyszerűen csak nem akartam rá gondolni, mert így könnyebb volt a saját nyomoromra koncentrálni. Ha eddig volt is némi esélyem a menekülésre, most az is eltűnt. Így nem tehettem meg, hogy az érzelmeket választva, sírva leboruljak a földre olyan valaki miatt, akit nem is ismertem.

Legalább annyi haszna volt az akciómnak, hogy valóban jó felé indultunk el. Legalábbis már láttam a „fényt az alagút végén".  
De nem az volt, hanem az utunk vége.

Kijutottunk ugyan a felszínre, de nagyon elkeveredtünk. A város szélén voltunk, amivel nem lett volna önmagában baj, ha lett volna út, tovább. De nem volt, mert a hidakat már korábban elpusztították. Csak egyet hagytak, de az nagyon messze volt. A helyzetünk reménytelenné vált, és erre nem csak mi figyeltünk fel.

- Most már feladhatnátok, innen nem juttok ki – hallottam meg Bane rekedtes hangját nem messze tőlünk. A húgomat magam mögé húztam és farkasszemet néztem velük, miközben a jeges széllel küzdöttünk.  
- Katie. Bízol bennem? – suttogtam a húgomnak. Ő nem válaszolt, csak bólintott. – Gyere…  
Soha ekkora őrültséget még nem csináltam, és most azt az egyetlen személyt is magammal rántom, aki még jelentett nekem valamit.  
Amint ráléptünk a jégre, reszketni kezdtem a félelemtől.  
- Inkább menjünk vissza – könyörgött Katie.  
- Ha visszamegyünk, azonnal megölnek minket – tromfoltam le. Aztán, hogy lelket öntsek belé, megpróbáltam meggyőzni, hogy van logikus értelme az ostoba tettemnek.  
- Nincs olyan messze a túlpart, a jég pedig elég vastag hogy megtartson minket. Ők pedig biztosan nem mernek utánunk jönni.  
Ahogy magyaráztam, feltűnt, hogy nem csak a húgomat, de magamat is győzködöm. Kevés olyan ember van, aki rámegy a befagyott jégre… de ezek itt mind őrültek. Az őrültek észjárása pedig egész másként működik.  
- Menjünk négykézláb – vetette fel Katie. Egy pillanatra döbbentem meredtem rá, aztán megvilágosodtam. _Persze, mert akkor eloszlatjuk a súlyunkat… Milyen remek esze van.  
_- Még jó, hogy te helyettem is figyelsz a részletekre – dicsértem meg.  
- Jaja, meg a suliban te Einstein – pimaszkodott. Örültem, hogy még ebben a helyzetben is tud hülyéskedni, ezzel is oldva a feszültséget. Én persze folyamatosan figyeltem a hátunk mögé is, és sajnos csak oda.

- Álljanak meg! Ne jöjjenek közelebb, vagy tüzet nyitunk – ordították felénk, de a túlpartról, ahová igyekeztünk. Értetlenül meredtem rájuk. _Mi a franc bajuk van ezeknek? Tőlünk tartanak? _Erre nem volt értelmes magyarázat, de nekik nem is volt rá szükségük, mert másodszorra már nem figyelmeztettek, hanem lőttek ránk. A golyók mindenfelé záporoztak, a jeget lőtték előttünk, figyelmeztetésnek szánták, de ennyi is elég volt. Katie megrémült és felugrott, én pedig hiába kaptam utána – már nem értem el. Az egyik golyó eltalálta és hogy még szörnyűbb legyen, a jég megrepedt és kettévált előtte, ő pedig a vízbe zuhant.  
Egy szörnyű pillanatig csak álltam és néztem, ahogy elmerül a sötét habokban, de a látvány végül magához térített, és gondolkodás nélkül ugrottam utána.  
A víz olyan hideg volt, hogy szinte égette a bőrömet, a tüdőm pedig majd szétpattant miközben egyre mélyebbre úsztam. A hideg kezdett megbénítani, a levegőm pedig elfogyott. Nem voltam annyira lent, mint mikor búvárkodni tanultam, de a víz sokkal hidegebb volt. A pánik nőttön-nőtt bennem, de az elhatározás erősebb volt. _A húgom nélkül nem megyek fel a felszínre, ha kell én is itt pusztulok._ Maradt annyi lélekjelenlétem, hogy nyitva tartsam a szemem, és akkor végre megláttam Katiet. Alig pár méterre volt tőlem, így könnyedén elértem, de a levegő utáni vágy már elviselhetetlenné vált. Az utolsó erőmet összeszedve, elkezdtem úszni arra felé, amerre a felszínt sejtettem.  
Magamban számoltam a távolságot, de azt nem figyeltem hogy a víz alatt mennyire elsodródtunk a léktől. A fejem masszív jégrétegbe ütközött, az ütés erejétől kis híján elájultam, ami mindkettőnk végét jelentette volna.  
Nem tudom mi tartott életben, vagy hogy mi adott annyi erőt, hogy akkor ne adjam fel, de újra nekiveselkedtem. Ezúttal vállal és tudatosan próbáltam áttörni a jeget, közben pedig egy pillanatra sem eresztettem Katiet. Milliónyi repedés szánkázott végig a jégen, de csak a harmadik próbálkozásra törtem át. Elöntött a fájdalom, ami a vállamból indult ki és a bordáimban folytatódott. A fagyos szél azonban elűzte a kábultságot. Kiráncigáltam Katiet a vízből, és arrébb lökdöstem a lék szélétől. Az ütődéstől és a friss oxigéntől ő is magához tért, de még mindig vérzett a sebe. Segíteni akartam neki, de akárhogy is próbálkoztam, nem bírtam kimászni a vízből, az erőm elfogyott.

Lépteket hallottam, de már abban sem voltam biztos hogy ez tényleg valóság, vagy csak a halál előtti utolsó képzelgés, amikor már végleg összeomlik az elme.  
Felnéztem, és nagy nehezen felfogtam hogy Bane és a csapata merészkedett a jégre. Előlük menekültünk, de már nem számított.  
- Kérem, mentse meg a húgomat – könyörögtem, a suttogásnál alig hangosabban. – Kérem…  
Meglephette a kérésem, de úgy döntött hogy megmutatja egy kevésbé kegyetlen oldalát is. Máshogy nem tudtam értelmezni a segítségét.

- Vigyétek! – intett a segítőinek, akik felkapták Katiet és visszaindultak a bázisuk felé. A megkönnyebbülés és az ólmos fáradtság szétterült bennem, most már tényleg vége. Elengedtem a jég peremét, és hagytam hogy a sorsom megpecsételődjön. Bane azonban másként gondolta. Átkulcsolta a derekamat és kihúzott a vízből. Döbbentem pislogtam fel rá.  
- Ne akard még a halált.  
Erre nem tudtam mit mondani. Durva, ha annyira szét van esve az ember, hogy már egy tömeggyilkos is csak sajnálni tudja.  
Vetett rám egy pillantást és meg sem próbált önálló mozgásra bírni, felemelt a földről és a karjában vitt vissza. Kissé kellemetlen volt ez az intim viszony, és nem csupán Bane személye miatt. Egyszerűen csak utáltam, ha valaki túl közel merészkedik hozzám. Jelen helyzetben viszont nem volt más lehetőség. A léptei könnyűek voltak, de a sajgó testemnek minden mozdulat igazi megrázkódtatás volt. Gyorsan visszaértünk, talán nem is jutottam olyan messze, mint gondoltam.  
_Olyan ostoba voltam. Tényleg elhittem, hogy sikerülhet… hogy meg tudunk szökni. Az ostobaságomnak pedig a húgom itta meg a levét. Tényleg, mi lehet most vele. Hol van ő?_

Bane bevitt egy kisebb helyiségbe, ahol egy fehér köpenyes férfi várakozott.  
- Szóval ő csinálta a felfordulást? – nézett rám kíváncsian.  
- Kiment a válla, és a feje is megsérült. És nem kell a felesleges szövegelés – szólt rá Bane. Összerezzentem, amikor leültetett egy székre és vártam hogy a társa felállítsa a diagnózist. Az sem biztos hogy valóban orvos volt-e, itt már semmi sem volt biztos. Gotham lakóinak még ennyi sem jutott, mióta a maszkos diktátor átvette a hatalmat. De engem most amúgy is csak Katie érdekelt.  
A doki teljesen önállósította magát, de amikor le akarta húzni a felsőmet, dühösen a kezére csaptam és elhúzódtam.  
- Sajnálom kisasszony, de máshogy nem tudom megvizsgálni – mentegetőzött.  
Végül feladtam a harcot, és hagytam hogy tegye a dolgát, de közben végig a falat bámultam. Magamon éreztem Bane tekintetét, de nem akartam beszélni vele, ahogy másokkal sem. Csak a húgomat akartam épségben tudni, a többi már mellékes. Jól mondta a doki, felfordulást csináltam… és ezért most majd felelnem kell. De ahogy egyre jobban tisztult a fejem, elfogadtam a sorsomat, és akinek nincs mit veszítenie, az bármire képes.

- Hol van a húgom? – szegeztem Banenek a kérdést, de még mindig nem néztem rá, és ő ezt zokon is vette.  
- Talán annyi tiszteletet, hogy rám nézel, ha hozzám beszélsz.  
- Elnézést – dünnyögtem, majd a szemébe nézve folytattam. – Látni szeretném a húgomat!  
Tisztában voltam vele, hogy az életemmel játszom, és nem éppen a hála jele ez az esztelen követelődzés. Mégsem tudtam másként reagálni.  
- A gyerek nincs túl jól. Már ellátták, amennyire lehetséges volt, de ez nem kórház. Nem fog rendbe jönni, haldoklik.

A szavai letaglóztak. _Nem, az lehetetlen, hogy ő is meghalljon. Azt nem fogom hagyni! _Ahogy ezt végiggondoltam, felpattantam a székből hogy megkeressem Katiet, de Bane megelőzött. Visszaültetett a székre, és könnyűszerrel ott is tartott. Minden erőmmel azon voltam hogy elszabaduljak, még azt sem vettem észre hogy az orvos a vállamnál matat. Reccsent egy nagyot, ahogy megrántotta, aztán jött a fájdalom. Az esztelen sikoltozás azonban elmaradt. Sosem viseltem jól a felesleges fájdalmat, és most is az ájulás kerülgetett, de a húgom nagyobb bajban volt. Összeszorítottam a fogam és a könnyem kicsordult, míg a vállamat is átkötözték, de nyikkanás nélkül tűrtem.

- Esetleg adhatok némi fájdalomcsillapítót, attól aludni is egy keveset – szólt közbe az orvos. Döbbentem meredtem rá. _Kit érdekel az most, amikor a testvérem haldoklik?!  
_- Majd később. Joga van elbúcsúzni a húgától – mondta neki Bane.  
_Nem, hallani sem akarok búcsúzkodásról. Katie erős, túl fogja élni!_

- Gyere – szólított meg.  
Veszettül fájtak a csontjaim, mégis igyekeztem tartani az iramot. Attól féltem hogy meggondolja magát, és sosem látom viszont a húgomat.  
Nem mentünk messzire. A szobából kilépve végigmentünk egy kisebb folyosón, és beléptünk egy hasonló helységbe, mint ahol én voltam. Itt sokkal több fény volt, és a szoba közepén egy asztal. Azon pedig… Katie feküdt.  
- Jaj istenem… - zokogtam fel, amint közelebb léptem hozzá. Bane nem hazudott, tényleg szörnyű állapotban volt. Még élt, de csak alig. A levegőt is olyan egyeletlenül vette, a szeme pedig végig csukva volt.  
- Kérlek Katie, nem halhatsz meg! Nem hagyhatsz egyedül… - a hangom elcsuklott, ahogy a sírás mind erősebben tört fel belőlem. Megfogtam a kezét, a másik kezemmel pedig az arcát simogattam és végig könyörögtem neki. A könnyem patakokban folyt, de nem tehettem semmit.  
Nem tudom meddig álltam ott, és hogy mikor ment el, de amikor rápillantottam az arca már olyan békés, nyugodt volt, amilyen életében sosem. Kitört belőlem az igazi hisztéria, ami csak fokozódott, mikor Bane ezt megelégelve, megpróbált elhozni onnan.  
A vergődésem persze teljesen hasztalan volt, maximum csak őt mérgesítettem fel még jobban.  
- A húgod halott, fogd fel végre – mordult rám. Iszonyodva néztem rá. _Hogy lehet valaki ennyire érzéketlen és kegyetlen. Ő csak egy kislány volt…_

Bane nem sokáig vacakolt velem. Bevitt egy sötét kis szobába, ahol egy ágyon kívül nem volt semmi más. Küzdeni akartam, és küzdöttem is. Aztán megéreztem egy apró szúrást a karomban.  
Ledobta a fecskendőt a földre, de továbbra sem eresztett el.  
- Aludnod kell! – parancsolt rám. – Majd a többit később megbeszéljük.  
A hangja egyre távolabbra került, talán már ott sem volt, vagy én zártam ki őt, az altató hatására. De egy valamit képtelen voltam kiverni a fejemből. Az utolsó mondatomat a húgommal kapcsolatban, és amivel Banet vádoltam.

_Hiszen ő még csak egy kislány volt…_

_De a halálát én okoztam._


End file.
